The 15th Olympian
by SonOfArtemis21
Summary: Percy has been betrayed by everyone apart from his friends and the gods offer him immortality again. (I am on wattpad and i will put the link in my bio soon just be patient.(Rated T just in case).


(Percy PoV) 6 Months after the Giant War)

As I walked along the beach to propose to my girlfriend, Annabeth (who I've been dating since the end of the Giant War). I could hear moans. I saw my half-brother Simon making out with some blonde girl. It was only a second later I heard him moan "Oh Annabeth more". I walked up to them and started shouting at _her_ "Annabeth how could you I loved you. To think I was actually going to propose to you. I guess I won't need this then. I took out the velvet box that contained the ring made from Alantan Silver and had a own carrying a trident in it's talons and said Per omnia saecula Semper tuus Alga apparet ingenium (Forever and Always, Your Seaweed Brain (In Latin).I uncapped my pen _Riptide_ and it turned into three foot long celestial bronze sword I then threw the ring into the air and sliced it in half with (A pity I paid Hephaestus a lot of Drachmas for that). I ran back to my cabin and packed on the essentials like Παλίρροια, (Riptide) Nectar and Ambrosia, some mortal money, a bag full of golden Drachma, Denarius. Then I left and tossed a Drachma on the ground and said Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!" ("Stop, Chariot of Damnation!") and said the Empire State Building. As New York flashed by I wondered what I could have done wrong to have _her_ cheat on me. I arrived at the Empire State Building and asked the doorman for the key to the 600th. He said there was no such floor. Then I told him my name and he said "Sorry Lord Perseus I didn't recognise you."

"It's fine" I replied curtly. I then started to ascend to Olympus. As I walked to the throne room I couldn't help but notice it's beauty. I pushed open the doors and quickly bowed down in front of my Uncle Zeus (Greek God of The Sky) and said "Lord Zeus I have a request I think you and Lord Ares (Greek God of War) would like." "Well what is it" Zeus replied. "I would like to die. I declared "Why would you want to do that" My farther, Poseidon queried "Because _Annabeth_ cheated on me with _Simon_ ", I snarled. "Perseus I have an offer for you will you become a God." Zeus asked. "Yes," I replied Ι , ο Δίας ο βασιλιάς των θεών Δια του παρόντος δηλώνετε Περσέα ένας Θεός. (I, Zeus King of the Gods Hereby declare you Perseus a God.) Then the fates appeared and said "Χαλάζι Περσέας Τζάκσον Θεός του χρόνου , την πίστη, πάγος , Ύλης , Διάστημα , Ζωή , Μοίρα , τέρατα , ξιφομαχία, στην Ηρώων , Ποτάμια , ηφαίστεια, Αθανάτω και Θνητοί . Ο Φύλακας του παρελθόντος , Παρατηρητής του Παρόντος , Φύλακας του Μέλλοντος , ο βασιλιάς της Μοίρας , Ζωή , Ισορροπιστής του Διαστήματος και ο προστάτης του Σύμπαντος. (Hail Perseus Jackson, God of Time, Loyalty, Ice, Matter, Space, Life, Fate, Monsters, Swordsmanship, Heroes, Rivers, Volcanoes and Immortals and Mortals. The Keeper of the Past, Watcher of the Present, Guardian of the Future, King of Fate, Life, Balancer of Space, and The Protector of the Universe). Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I saw Apollo standing over me and he told me "We have decided to make you an Olympian due to you having so many domains and you need to come to the throne room" he told me. "Ok" I replied. I should probably tell you about my half brother Simon. _He appeared with a satyr and a hydra behind then I was on border patrol at the time and rushed forwards to help them I remembered the time I faced a hydra on my first quest to save the master bolt. You can't cut the heads off or two more grow back in its place so I created a hurricane around myself and told the satyr to go get help and started to weave though it's leg. Then I got a lucky slice and cut on of it's legs clean off and then Leo appeared with the satyr and I told him to climb up it so I could cut the heads off then he could cauterise them and it would be sent to tartarus._

 _Then my farther appeared and said "My favourite son just defeated this hydra all by himself I got ready to step forward and say that Leo help and then he said this is Simon Simmons._

 _My favourite son and new head_ _counsellor and immortal guardian of camp half-blood and Jupiter._

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series.


End file.
